


Poetry (based on Larry Stylinson)

by bumsandbruises



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on larry stylinson - Freeform, Dont steal, Every stanza is a new poem, M/M, None goes together, Poetry, from tumblr, im bored, just poetry, just read it, mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumsandbruises/pseuds/bumsandbruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mainly, 4 line stanzas of poetry based on larry stylinson.<br/>Most are also posted on my tumblr: bumsandbruises.tumblr.com<br/>I write to feel<br/>I write to make you feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry (based on Larry Stylinson)

**Author's Note:**

> Every stanza is a new poems  
> Toodles xx

Back and forth,  
Push and pull,  
You couldn't really care at all,  
You hate yourself more for the things you cant do

I found this all on my own,  
Didnt need any help from you,  
Got pushed away and rejected,  
But still I remain.

Far away is where I wanna be  
No one ever needs me  
Im just there  
Forgotten and unnecessary

It ruined my life,  
That one moment,  
From cheeky to cheesy,  
I changed from me to you

The ring on my little finger  
It symbolizes everything you are to me  
All the little things  
Wrapped up in a band of infinity

The rose i pinned on your chest  
Turned into the pressed flower between my book pages  
I opemed that book years later  
And found the love that used to be ours

Next to you  
Was where i always wanted to be  
But they took you away from me  
And now, years later, they shove you into my arms and expect me to feel the same way

That dirty, rugged town that i used to call home  
It was filled with alcoholic parents and broken families  
It could not ever compare to what I've found here  
The paradise i feel wrapped up in your arms

Broken beer bottles are symbolic of feelings we used to share  
Cigarette butts are symbolic of the love we had that burnt out at its brightest  
Old boots are symbolic of how used we both became  
But the songs are symbolic of how we'll always return to each other

Its not reality we think about  
Its how we wish our dreams were reality  
And we dont ever want anyone to deny it  
For its the perfect fantasy

Theyre my everything  
My coffee in the morning  
My tea before bed  
And everything in between

Until i find perfection  
I have you  
Always by my side  
And never moving

Read all about it  
Is all i can do  
You never say anything  
Even though its all up to you

I love how your sweaters cover your hands  
They show the sinful dip of your collarbone  
They bring out the tan in your skin  
And make me fall in love with you even more

Your hand is the one i wish i could hold  
Your waist is the one i wish i could embrace  
Your body is the one i wish i could hold  
Your love is the one i wish i could have

I know a lot about love  
But i know nothing of yours  
Ive seen it  
But i cant understand it

A moment in time  
We made the wrong decision  
And now we pay for it  
The rest of our lives

'Always in my heart' were the last words you said  
Before they roped you into their scheme  
Ever since then ive heard not one bit  
From the heart ive apparently been in

I hope youll find a way  
To be yourself someday  
Let all of them go  
Finally be you

That one time thing  
Turned into two  
And now im still here  
Waiting for you

Yes, of course, always  
Will i be there for you  
Yes, of course, always  
Are the words that will always be true

You gave me hope with the words you said  
And funny how it was the only thing i ever read  
Nowadays we havent spoken  
You left me here, bruised and broken

You were scared the first time i put your hand in mine  
You didnt want anythin to change  
5 years later we're back where we started  
And youre nervous again


End file.
